


Happy Birthday Oneshot

by AuroraBurrows



Category: The Originals (TV) RPF
Genre: Birthday, F/M, Happy Birthday, Love, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 22:08:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12897855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraBurrows/pseuds/AuroraBurrows
Summary: No Summary. Just something for the best friend a girl could ask for. I love ya girl. You are one of the best friends i could have in my entire life. I hope you enjoy this..Also quick note. Still a virgin. Just writing from what ive read and stuff. So if its not accurate or anything. Learn to deal with it. Not everything you read is going to be. We are all at different stages of our lives.





	Happy Birthday Oneshot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rose_Miller](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_Miller/gifts).



It was the one day of the Year that she wasn’t to fond of. She didn't like being the center of attention. She loved her friends and family but Being the spotlight, having everyone ask her how she is. She would rather stay at home and spend time with her fur babies, Winter, Salem and Beau aka Eleanor.

 

Little did she know that her best friend had made a secret plan with the love of her life for her birthday. 

She walked into the house after a long day. She was greeted by Winter aka Winnie for short is more who she is known as “okay love i know you are excited” she said as she squatted down letting Winnie give her a few kisses before standing back up 

“you look wonderful” said the man as he walked out of the kitchen with a towel over his shoulder and smiled at her 

 

“since when do you cook?” she wondered as she walked over to him and gave him a small kiss putting her hands around his neck

“since your best friend made me learn” Nate smiled at her with a small smiled on his face “i hope you are hungry i made your favorite for dinner” he said back to her and lead her out to the kitchen and pulled out a chair for her to sit

 

“well i should thank her for that” She smiled at the man who was seated in front of herself “you do know that you didn’t have to do this for me. You know i don’t like being the center of attention”

 

“you are the center of my entire world, of course im going to make sure your birthday is special” Nathaniel smiled softly at her

She couldn’t help but turn a light shade of red as she opened the soda that was already waiting for her well he pulled the rest of the dinner out of the oven and put it on the table.

“I know how much you love pizza.. so i made you home made pepperoni pizza” Nathaniel smiled at her, as he cut the pizza The two talk about their day as well as eat the homemade pizza that was made for her, with the pepperoni in the shape of a heart. 

—— 

Nathaniel got up as he walked over to her “now let me show you how much i actually love you” he smiled and held out his hands to her as he took them and pulled her up from the chair and to him as he leaned down and kissed her softly. He wraps his arms loosely around her waist.

 

She couldn’t help but smiled into his lips. She loved these moments with him. She enjoyed every second that she got to spend with him. The moment that the kiss started to heat up. She jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist knowing full well that he would be able to support her weight

Nathaniel slipped his hands up her shirt and pulled it off over her head as he walked backwards toward their bedroom which was just off the living room area. 

 

She worked on unbuttoning his button up. She pulled it off his shoulders knowing she couldn’t get it off considering he was holding her up 

After entering the bedroom Nathaniel laid her down on the bed and pulled his shirt the rest of the way off and tossed on the floor next to her bed. Nathaniel looked up at her “are you sure you wanna do this?” he questioned making sure that it is something she wanted to do as he knew where she stood on the whole thing.

She nodded and looked up at him “of course i one you and i wouldn’t want to be with anyone else besides you” she smiled at Nathaniel Nathaniel smiled “i just want to make sure” he said as he reached behind her and unhooked her bra. as he crawled up on her. He reached down and slide down her sweat pants and then the boxers that she was wearing underneath. 

She worked on the button the jeans that he was wearing as soon as she got it undone they both took off there respective pants. 

 

As soon as they were both fully undressed Nathaniel shifted down and started to kiss down her neck, down to her collarbone. He gently drug his tongue down between her breasts. 

He couldn’t resist her body. It was his favorite. He left small loving kisses all the way down her stomach, down to clit. He could feel himself getting hard enough to enter her just from the sight of her body. Nathaniel wanted to make sure one last time before this whole thing happened “you still have a chance to turn back if you are not ready” He said back to her 

 

She shook her head again with a smiled “no I'm ready, I'm ready to be with you all the way”

 

Nathaniel slowly put his member in the edge of her opening as he leaned back down and connected his lips to hers as he entered her in a slow manner 

She bit his lip as she felt him slide into her. She let out a gasp as she was not a person who was use to that feeling. 

 

Nathaniel moved himself in and out of her in a slow pace, to start till he saw her look turn to pleasure. He wanted to make sure he wasn’t hurting her. He wanted to make sure that this time was the time she was going to remember for the rest of her life.

 

She let out a moan, “Nate” she said in a hushed pleasurable turn. 

After a while of this slow and rental pace. He picked it up, he rolled his hips against hers as he started to move faster. 

 

She put her hands on his back as she dug her nails into her neck. Not sure what exactly that she needed to do but rolled her hips in the same motion as his. as she let a moan escape from her lips again. She drug her nails down his back leaving red scratches all the way down to his butt-ox. 

She could feel herself getting close to her climax. She moved her hands so she was gripping on the sheets of the bed. She wasn’t exactly sure what to expect. 

Nathaniel could feel her get tighter around her member. He wanted to make sure that he finished around the same time that she did. He started to move himself harder and faster into her. 

He could tell that she enjoyed that. he heard her say breathy “Oh god”. He knew he was doing something right and kept doing it. He finished right after she did. He released and then afterward pulled out of her disposed of said condom and then laid down next to her.

 

“that was.. you were” she said as she turned and looked at him pulling the sheet up over herself “amazing” she finished as she was trying to catch her breath 

“the night isn’t over yet, Rebecca sent over a few things for you” he said “give me five and ill get them ready for you” he smiled as he got up out of the bed and grabbed his boxers and slipped into the bathroom.

 

—- —-

In the bathroom, Nathaniel turned on the tub, and tossed in a couple bath bombs and some bubble bath. Something relaxing to ensure that her body would recover. Rebecca knew how important this whole thing was to her best friend.

“Sweetheart come in here” he said as he was just about to turn off the water. 

 

She wrapped the sheet around herself and walked into the bathroom. She smiled slightly at the bath “of course Rebecca would have done this…” she dropped the sheet and climbed in slowly into the warm water and bubbles “will you join me?” she asked him 

Nathaniel nodded and climbed in the tub behind her. she leaned back and rested her head between his neck and shoulder “I love you” she whispered softly

“I Love you too.. Happy birthday my love” Nathaniel kissed her head softly as they stayed in the water till they both turned into prunes.


End file.
